Baiken vs Dunban
Scarred war survivors and vanquishers of evil, these handicapped warriors meet in a brutal encounter!! The Interlude It was a beautiful evening in a forest of sakura blossoms. The moon shone brightly in the night sky as the nearby buildings loomed over the forest with their somehow menacing appearance. A small, blue wormhole emerged within the forest and a white-haired man was spilled out. He landed on a stone path, sat up and spat out dirt and pink leaves. 'Ugh, gross.' He said in a rather calm manner despite the events that had just occurred. He stood up and looked at his surroundings. 'Well this is a first. A portal sends me somewhere nice for a change.' He smiled. After a moment he frowned and face-palmed. Damn it Dunban! You're supposed to be helping Shulk and the others! Not relaxing! He thought. He turned around to re-enter the portal, only to find it was gone. 'Well there goes helping my friends!' He threw his hands up, turned around again and walked forward. 'Maybe I can find someone who can help!' He thought out loud and kept walking. In the same forest, a pink-haired Samurai was taking a long stroll. 'Clearly trying to find help in an abandoned city was such a great idea.' She irritably said. For Baiken, her rather normal daily routine of finding hostile Gears was interrupted when she was sucked up into a blue wormhole. 'I-No probably did this to escape my wrath!' Baiken angrily muttered. She had been busy fighting That Man's most dedicated follower, I-No, when the blue wormhole appeared mid-sword swing and sucked up Baiken into this forest. 'Damn Gears. They always have some way to outmaneuver the people they're fighting! Cowards for such genetically-engineered monsters.' She spoke again. She looked around at the environment. 'I don't know where that portal took me and this place certainly doesn't feel like like one of the colonies.' She questioned and slumped down. Baiken straightened her posture and kept walking. Eventually both warriors reached a bridge that ran over a river at the same time. Dunban looked across the bridge and saw a pink-haired Samurai woman. Over one of her eyes was a large scar and the other eye had a strange mark over it. Her Kimono's sleeves were tucked in a black vest and she wore black and gold socks to go along with sandals. One feature of hers tugged at Dunban's mind. She had no right arm and in it's place was a large steel grappling hook connected to a chain that dragged along the ground. Baiken saw the white-haired man staring at her. The man was clad in a swashbuckling outfit of some sort, complete with brown boots, a red vest and a small cape that covered his right arm. What's that guy staring for? She thought. She took a step on the bridge and the man did the same. They both took another step. And another. And another and eventually they kept walking towards each other. They bumped into each other at the centre of the bridge. At first contact, Baiken drew her Katana out and pointed it at the swashbuckler. Dunban back away from the sword with his hands raised up. 'Well. So much for a friendly introduction.' He sighed and looked at the sword and back at the Samurai. 'Who are you?!' Baiken asked angrily. 'I'd be happy to introduce myself if you quit pointing that sword at me miss.' Dunban answered back as he attempted to non-chatlantly push the sword down. His action made Baiken edge her sword further towards Dunban. He sighed. 'I always have to do it the hard way.' He quickly drew his Katana out and slashed upwards into Baiken's. The swords produced a spark as they collided and the two warriors jumped away from each other onto opposite sides of the bridge. The Melee Enter the heat of battle... Go for it!! (60 seconds) They lunged at each other and collided swords. Baiken broke off and hurled her grappling hook at Dunban. His Katana was grabbed on by the hook. He pulled his sword back which also pulled Baiken forward. He threw a punch to the face and followed up with sword slashes. The assault forced Baiken back to her side of the bridge. Dunban leapt at her and Baiken's right arm produced a Dragon statue's head. It fired a cannonball at Dunban, who sliced it in half. It was a distraction as Baiken had leapt up in the air after the cannonball. She slashed Dunban a few times and then kicked him down. Dunban landed on the bridge, creating cracks. He rolled sideways to avoid a descending sword stab and then slashed at Baiken. She blocked the attacks then tripped her opponent with her right arm's spiked mace. (50 seconds) Dunban blocked a sword strike while down and kicked back his aggressor. He stood up, held his Katana up straight and activated Spirit Breath. Baiken hurled her grappling hook again, but Dunban dodged it extremely fast and closed in to slash at his opponent with great speed. Baiken was forced off the bridge and was backed against a sakura tree. She ducked as Dunban slashed the tree in half. Baiken slashed him from behind. He grunted and swung behind him blindly. The strike knocked Baiken's Katana out of her hands. Dunban heard the Katana embed itself into the ground and turned around to continue his assault. Baiken evaded the slashes and knocked Dunban's Katana out of his hand with her right arm's spiked mace. Dunban stumbled back as he evaded a chain pike from Baiken. He ran to where his Katana landed, narrowly avoiding certain death via chain claw. (40 seconds) 'How many weapons do you have in your arm?!' Dunban shouted. 'Enough.' Baiken replied back. Baiken grabbed her Katana and proceeded to clash with Dunban, sparks flying everywhere from their collision. Dunban stepped on Baiken's left foot, causing her to falter her guard. He then head butted her, but to his surprise only his head bounced off from the headbutt. Baiken head butted back and the force sent Dunban sprawling across the ground. He stood up and used his Thunder ether art to send an electric shockwave at the Samurai. Baiken took the shockwave head-on and was blown back to the bridge. She stood up and almost fell down again due to the electricity coursing through her body. (30 seconds) She recovered enough to block yet another sword slash. She lifted her foot and punted Dunban below the jaw, sending him airborne. Baiken hurled her grappling hook again and brought Dunban right back down, making cracks on the bridge. She leapt on him with her knees, winding him. Dunban shoved her off and used Soaring Tempest to rise in the air, bringing Baiken with him. He struck at her with fists and swordplay before slamming her towards the trees with hilt smack. Baiken crashed unto another tree almost breaking her back in the process. She stumbled forward and fell on her knees. Dunban landed in front of her and offered a hand. 'Now can we speak?' He asked. Her response was a punch to the groin. Dunban was forced back from the cheap shot. 'Not... Cool.' He gasped. Baiken didn't care and slashed him into the river. (20 seconds) Baiken sighed in exasperation and began to walk away. Dunban had other ideas. He leapt from the water and right at Baiken. She turned around in surprise as Dunban rushed at her with renewed vigour from his Jaws of Death. She could barely block the attacks and slashes as Dunban relentlessly assaulted her. Dunban knocked her Katana out of her hands and then kicked her in the stomach. She was sent sprawling into the stone trail of the forest. She sat up and clutched her head. Dunban was standing away from her with anger on his face. His chest had a gaping slash wound that bled profusely. Baiken looked at her wounds. Her chest also had slash marks and her limbs had burn marks from the Thunder. She stood up and threw a chain pike at Dunban. (10 seconds) He sliced the pike off and charged at her. She hurled her chain claw at him, but that got sliced off as well. She finally uncovered her spiked mace and it collided with Dunban's Katana. They both head butted each other and it hurt. Baiken clenched her teeth in pain, while Dunban kept trying to win to clash with a stoic face. Baiken broke off and roundhouse kicked. Dunban ducked and rose upwards to see a Dragon's face right in front of him. 'This is the end!' Baiken yelled as her arm cannon blasted Dunban right in the face. The cannonball and Dunban went sailing into the woods, causing dirt, smoke and wood to fly high in the air once they both landed. KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Baiken stared at the direction of where her opponent flew. It left a smouldering trail that led a equally smouldering crater. 'What a bastard.' She angrily muttered. She continued her stroll and crossed the bridge. In the distance she saw the forest's exit into the city. 'I'll try to look for answers again.' She murmured. She took another step and almost fell over due to blood loss. She felt her wounds and looked at her hands. Stained completely in her own blood. She looked back and saw the blood trail she left behind. She heard growling and saw a werewolf on all fours sniffing her blood trail. An emotion she hasn't felt in a long time came back with a vengeance. Fear took hold of her as her will to live suddenly gained a massive boost. Baiken tried to stand up and almost fell over again. She was kneeling, balancing herself with her only arm. She stared at the werewolf in horror. The werewolf finally saw her and... Sighed? The werewolf stood up on it's hind legs and walked to her. She saw that the werewolf was wearing purple pants tightened by a yellow belt. As it neared her, Baiken scrambled backwards. She went to her sheath and found that her Katana was still missing. 'Shit...' Baiken groaned in pain. The werewolf was now towering over her. 'No please...' She pleaded as her fear overcame her and her only eye closed shut, her only arm covering her face. Instead of attacking, the werewolf offered her a hand? Baiken knew this might be a trick but her rationality was tossed out the window at this point. She raised her only hand to meet the werewolf's. But as her fingers touched the werewolf's fur, a shadowy shape tackled the werewolf from out of nowhere. She saw as they sailed into the woods. For a second she was both happy and scared. That monster could've been my salvation. But it could've also been my doom. She thought. Baiken stared into the woods before finally slipping into unconsciousness. Baiken lay there near the exit of the forest. Up in the sky, explosions and the clanking of metal echoed throughout the night. Two piloted robots were duking it out and it was clear that one of them wasn't gonna leave alive. The Result This melee's winner is... Baiken!!! (Plays Momentary Life, Guilty Gear X2 OST) Baiken: Fucking bastard... (Pulls out a bottle of Sake and begins to drink it). Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend